Eternal Separation
by Devilyuko
Summary: [Vidoll] Quand jour à jour, la vie réserve des surprises... plus ou moins drôle...


Titre : Eternal SeparationAuteur : Hanna Yukisai.  
Rating : Une bonne question R ou PG-13 ? A vous de décider.  
Sujet : Undercode Production.Disclaimers : Malheureusement, ils ne sont pas à moi T.T  
Couple : Partagé…  
Genre : Diary, celui de Hide (j'ai hésité longtemps avant de choisir le genre de l'histoire )  
Déclaration de l'auteur : Je dédie cette petite histoire à Angèle, une fan de Kisaki et de Hide, qui est devenue nouvellement une amie. Bah voilà Angèle, je te dédicace cette petite histoire qui j'espère te plaira... Merci pour les dessins et tout le reste et désolée d'avoir prit du temps.

Dimanche 15 Mai 2005, à la maison

Une rude journée. Nous avons beaucoup bossé "Miren" du point de vue du rythme parce que Rame trouvait qu'il y avait un problème. Sinon pas grand chose. Tero s'est encore acheté un joujou pour taper dessus comme si sa batterie ne lui suffisait pas. Il retombe en enfance en ce moment, enfin... il a toujours été un grand enfant mais là, je pense que c'est pire que d'habitude ! Kisaki devait nous appeler aujourd'hui mais pas de nouvelles. J'espère que rien de grave n'est arrivée.  
Tout à l'heure, je revois un ami d'enfance, Shou, avec qui j'avais perdu contact. Il est venu s'installer sur Tokyo parce qu'il a été muté par son entreprise. On doit se rejoindre au Tsuki, un bar branché, on va y boire un coup et on va aller sûrement manger un morceau dans un resto. Il faut que je me prépare.

_Dans la soirée_

La soirée avec Shou était magnifique. Nous avons beaucoup bu, mais lui comparé à moi, il ne tient pas l'alcool. Finalement, nous n'avons pas mangé au restaurant, nous sommes rentrés ici et j'ai préparé quelque chose (de rapide) et nous avons parlé longtemps... tellement longtemps, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons plus rien à dire. Je suis heureux. J'ai retrouvé mon ami de longue date, je suis dans un groupe merveilleux.  
Tero est moi sommes les deux grands copains. Je me confits à lui quand j'ai un soucis, il est toujours là pour me remonter le moral. Il est si enfantin que quand je le vois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Mais il sait aussi, quand il faut, rester sérieux et posé. Jui, c'est autre chose, un mélange étrange et attirant, un homme qu'il faut découvrir au jour le jour. Chaque jours, on en apprend et chaque jour, il m'étonne. Rame... sous ses airs de petites filles fleuries, il cache un caractère sensible et piquant à la fois. Il est fille pendant les concerts, il est homme le reste du temps. Il est le leader qui nous protège. Yukine, la nana du groupe, je ne peux pas le caractériser autrement. Il est sensible à chaque évènements. Il aime que les gens pensent qu'il est effacé par rapport aux autres mais il analyse les gens, les découvre en les regardant et se faisant oublier d'eux.  
Shou dort sur le canapé, roulé en boule comme un enfant... il est vraiment trop adorable. Je vais me coucher aussi, demain je vois Tero (c'est notre jour de congé enfin !) et nous allons faire du shopping.

Mardi 17 Mai 2005, dans la salle de répétition

J'ai trouvé un moment et un endroit où je pourrais m'isoler pour écrire. D'habitude, j'écris tous les jours mais hier j'étais vraiment trop crevé pour pouvoir écrire, c'est à peine si j'ai pu monter les marches de mon escalier ! D'ailleurs j'ai croisé mon voisin, l'espèce de vieux grincheux avec ses chats. Il m'a regardé avec un air méprisant au possible. Pas un mot pour me demander comment je vais (je montais les 3 étages sans ascenseurs sur les fesses). Il est descendu et j'ai continué mon ascension jusqu'à ce que je rencontre ma petite voisine, une jeune fille adorable qui m'a aidé à monter le reste des marches et à ouvrir la porte. Voilà ce qui s'est passé : Tero et moi devions aller faire du shopping sauf que, comme d'habitude, il a eu un différent avec une de ses conquêtes d'un soir qui ne voulait pas le lâcher. Lui voulait qu'elle l'oubli mais elle s'accrochait. Donc j'ai dû aller lui porter main forte. Je n'ai pas été d'une utilité foudroyante surtout qu'il s'est finalement retrouvé avec de magnifiques griffures : elle y a été avec les ongles. D'ailleurs ça le gène un peu pour jouer de la batterie, les griffures le tire. On a dû aller à l'hôpital après un habillage rapide pour le faire soigner et là... de longues d'heures d'attentes dans le bruit, la chaleur, la douleur de Tero et mon énervement. De nos jours, on peut crever sur le pas de porte d'un hôpital : c'est "attend ton tour". Après trois heures de poirottage, nous sommes passés entre les mains d'un médecin aussi enthousiasmé de faire son travail qu'un prisonnier allant se faire exécuter. (Je suis d'accord que ma comparaison n'est pas joyeuse mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux). Il a soigné Tero et lui a prescrit un désinfectant et de la crème cicatrisante. Je suis donc de corvée chaque jours de le soigner. Ensuite, on a quand même bu un verre dans un pub et il a insisté pour aller s'acheter un DVD... enfin tu vois quoi pas besoin de faire un dessin. Ensuite, on est rentré. Je me suis senti exténué alors j'ai décidé de rentrer à la maison comme j'ai pu.  
Aujourd'hui, Tero est quand même venu, malgré les recommandations du médecin, pour ne pas gêner l'avancée du groupe. Cela n'aurait tué personne d'attendre deux trois jours afin que ça aille mieux. Même Rame lui a dit, mais il a insisté pour jouer. Du coup, il a mal, mais il ne dit rien. Je le trouve courageux.

Bon, sinon rien de nouveau à part que je revois Shou avec d'autres amis : Mika, Hiro et d'autres, je ne sais quand. Shou a dit qu'il m'appellerait dans la journée. Un petit quelque chose me dit que cette soirée va tournée au strip poker avec des nanas ou alors en beuverie ou alors les deux combinés. J'ai intérêt de faire attention si je bosse le lendemain.

Samedi 21 Mai 2005, Endroit secret

Je n'ai pas écrit avant parce que rien de bien passionnant ne s'est passé durant les deux derniers jours... jusqu'à hier. Je pense que je ne vais maintenant écrire que si j'ai quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter. J'ai été rejoindre Shou hier dans la soirée. Il n'allait pas bien. Sa copine vient de le larguer en beauté parce qu'elle a trouvé un autre mec beaucoup plus intéressant et moins porté sur la boisson. Il m'a décrit en détail tous les moments de leur vie. Tout ça ne m'a pas mit d'humeur guillerette parce que moi même j'ai des problèmes avec ma copine. Elle se plaint de mon absence à cause du groupe. Elle ne comprend pas... elle ne peut pas comprendre ce que Vidoll représente pour moi. Des amis, de la liberté. Je compose pas mal, je suis libre et elle me couine dans les oreilles tous les soirs, elle me menace de me couper les ailes. Je lui interdis. Je ne revivrais pas le même enfer que dans Vanilla. Impossible. Je lui interdis. Ce groupe est tout pour moi. Si je devais partir, je ne supporterai pas, je deviendrai fou. J'aime cet environnement bien plus qu'elle. Je délire, je dis des choses méchantes sur elle alors que je l'aime. Mais j'aime ce groupe. Kisaki va passer la semaine prochaine ou la semaine d'après, il parait qu'il a une nouvelle à annoncer. C'est ce que Rame nous a annoncé. Je vois ma copine ce soir, on va dîner chez ses parents avec qui je m'entends à merveille, excepté quand ils me demandent quand je compte épouser leur fille. Ce qui n'est pas dans mes projets les plus pressant. Je dois y aller, Tero m'appel pour reprendre la répétition.

Lundi 30 Mai 2005, Au Tsuki attendant Kisaki et les autres

Je suis le premier à être arrivé dans le bar. Rame va rejoindre Kisaki à son appartement de Tokyo avec Jui. Yukine, Tero ne vont plus tarder. Le dos de Tero va mieux. Et pour le coup, il a dit qu'il ferait une pause dans ses conquêtes amoureuses. Je pense qu'il a eu très peur le jour où la folle le lui a lacéré le dos.  
Jui est triste en ce moment, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Rame aussi quand j'y pense. Souvent il me regarde avec tristesse avant de retourner sur sa basse. Je lui ai demandé plusieurs fois ce qu'il se passe mais il me sourit en me disant "c'est rien". Mais je sais qu'au fond de lui, il a mal pour quelque chose, mais quoi ? Jui, lui, est souvent perdu dans ses pensées et en oubli quelques fois d'être connecté quand on répète. D'ailleurs jeudi, il s'est fait passer un savon par Rame. Je sais que Jui a un faible pour Kisaki.  
Il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose, au moins par téléphone ou alors... je sais qu'il va souvent le voir à Osaka lorsque c'est notre jour de pause. Il a peut être... je ne sais pas, je ne peux faire que des suppositions. Yukine et Rame sont toujours aussi tourtereaux lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux. Ils sont vraiment adorables. J'espère que ça continuera longtemps entre eux. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je suis de nouveau célibataire. Elle m'a larguée parce que je ne prenais pas assez soin d'elle. Je me sens plus libre depuis que je suis seul. Les voilà, je dois arrêter d'écrire.

Mercredi 2 Juin 2005

Je n'arrive pas encore a y croire... je suis obligé… de quitter le groupe... moi qui me sentait si bien avec eux... il me vire... comme ça... sans explications... je me sens si triste... si vide... comme si on m'enlevait toutes raisons de vivre. Comme si, on m'avait arraché le coeur...Jui a éclaté en sanglot en plein bar, il ne voulait pas entendre ça de nouveau. Alors, c'est pour ça avait l'air si triste depuis un moment et Rame aussi. Rame qui me lançait des regards tristes... Ils le savaient tous les deux mais ils n'avaient pas réussi à me le dire. Ils avaient essayé de me le dire par le regard... et je n'ai pas vu. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Et Yukine reçoit le même sort, sans préavis, alors qu'il est dans le groupe depuis le début. Qu'il est présent dans leur vie. Et Tero n'a rien dit. Il s'est levé et il est parti. Dépité, dégoûté, désespéré. Nous allons quitter le groupe le 26 juin. Le temps de préparer un final. Rame et Jui le veulent. Je suis d'accord. Je ne sais pas quoi écrire d'autre. Je sens que je vais aller me vider une bouteille de saké pour me consoler à moins que... attend ça sonne...

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

J'ai passé la soirée avec Tero qui est venu me voir. Il s'est excusé d'être parti si brusquement mais il ne voulait pas craquer devant Kisaki. Il lui en veut. Il a toujours cru qu'il serait le premier à quitter le groupe... ce qui est véridique... Je pense que Kisaki avait pour projet de le virer en premier mais comme il est le leader du groupe avec Rame... J'ai vraiment le coeur lourd ce soir... même si j'ai finalement passé une bonne soirée avec mon cher ami qui fut là encore une fois pour me consoler. Cher ami, merci pour tout.

Samedi 5 Juin 2005

Un silence de mort lorsque je suis rentré dans la salle de répétition hier. Kisaki a évité de se retourner et il est resté au téléphone le plus longtemps qu'il pouvait afin de retarder le moment où il sera obligé de me regarder et donc de se souvenir du mal qu'il m'a fait, et alors peut-être de culpabiliser. Kisaki culpabiliser ? Chose impossible... Si... il culpabilise... Rame me l'a dit... mais Kisaki ne sait pas montrer ses sentiments lorsque c'est un sentiment triste, il ne sait pas et alors, il s'enferme dans sa froideur et son mutisme et continu de souffrir... seul de ce choix... mon dieu... je suis entrain de trouver des excuses à celui à qui je devrais en vouloir pour ma douleur. Je pense que je me soucis plus de sa douleur froide que de la mienne qui est explosive. La douleur froide est toujours la plus inquiétante parce quand la personne explose c'est aussi puissant qu'une bombe.  
Je suis dingue, je défends celui que je devrais détester au plus profond de mon âme. Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne ressens que la douleur de quitter bientôt le groupe mais je n'ai étrangement pas de rancoeur contre lui...

Vendredi 11 Juin 2005, salle de réunion

Nous avons décidé quelles chansons nous allons interpréter pour le final. Je dois dire que Kisaki se laisse un peu aller dans ses idées. Il confond tout et il a du mal à se concentrer sur le sujet et ça se voit que depuis quelques nuits, c'est insomnie la plus totale et qu'il ne tient que grâce au café dont il abuse fortement.  
Quand à moi, je pense que la cicatrice se referme peu à peu. J'accepte mon départ et je ne garde que les bons souvenirs... ceux qui m'ont apporté du réconfort et puis, de toute façon, c'est pas parce que je suis plus dans Vidoll que je ne suis plus dans Undercode. Je pourrais aller les voir en attendant que je rentre dans un autre groupe. Jui m'a avoué que ne plus travailler avec moi allait le perturber parce qu'il s'était habitué à écrire ses chansons en fonction de mes compositions. Au fait le concert sera le 20 Juin.

Mercredi 16 Juin 2005

J- 4 avant le final, nous répétons pas mal. J'ai été voir Kisaki et nous avons fait le point entre nous deux. Je ne pouvais plus le voir se torturer. On a fait le point et je lui ai dit de ne plus se faire du mal par la culpabilité. Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. Ce qui est vrai. Je n'y arrive pas. Pas avec lui, pas cette personne que j'admire et aime. Je lui ai dit que j'allais bien, que Yukine aussi. Que la philosophie d'un j-rocker devait être "Tel un oiseau, il vole d'arbres en arbres, tel un artiste, je vais de groupe en groupe." Il a sourit. C'est le sourire que j'attendais depuis tellement de jours. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. On s'est longuement regardé... et je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je l'ai câliné ainsi pendant vingt minutes. Nous étions assis dans les toilettes pour hommes (quel romantisme) et je l'ai bercé et rassuré. Il allait mieux ensuite. Il s'est pendant tout se temps serré contre moi et il a versé les larmes qu'il a retenu pendant quinze jours. Nous sommes ensuite retournés en salle de réunion, et ça se voyait qu'il allait mieux, qu'il se sentait soulagé.

Dimanche 20 Juin 2005, à la maison, après un concert.

Le concert fut une réelle réussite. Tellement d'émotions ressenties, tellement de complicités entre nous 6 (oui je compte Kisaki avec nous).  
Tant de larmes aussi, des larmes de rires mais aussi des larmes de tristesse pour moi et Yukine qui d'ailleurs s'étaient teint les cheveux en blond pour l'occasion. Il était mignon. Les fans étaient merveilleux aussi mais d'après ce que me répète Jui, beaucoup moins présent que les fans français. J'aurais aimé aller dans ce pays et y rencontrer des fans et une culture différente. Je ne regrette rien de ce concert, il fut le plus beau de toute ma vie et jamais je ne l'oublierais. Chaque détail restera gravés dans mon coeur et dans ma mémoire.

Mardi 21 Juin 2005

J-5 avant mon départ définitif du groupe. Une sorte de nostalgie me prend. Je me suis mis à regarder toute les photos que j'ai de nous, je les ai gravée dans ma mémoire les une après les autres. Je sens la pression qui monte en moi. Commencer à tout ranger dans la salle, à réunir toutes mes affaires et savoir que dans quelques jours je ne serai plus là et que rien ne restera de moi me remplit d'une sorte de mélancolie. Lorsque j'en ai parlé à Kisaki, il m'a répondu : " il restera quelque chose de toi ici : les souvenirs vécus ensembles et les compos qui en sont nées." Je trouve que Kisaki a raison et je le remercie de m'avoir redonné courage.

Jeudi 23 Juin 2005

J-3 avant mon départ. Mon dieu, je réussis à me rendre triste rien qu'en marquant le temps qu'il me reste dans Vidoll. J'ai enfin réuni toutes mes affaires. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais en deux ans étalés tant d'objets personnels. Shou est venu m'aider dans la tâche en compagnie de tous les autres membres. Il a trouvé une nouvelle copine qui se trouve être mon ex-petite amie. Quand il me l'a annoncé, il a eu peur que je sois vexé mais je m'en fiche complètement parce que mon coeur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre...

Dimanche 26 Juin 2005

A y est. Je ne suis plus le membre de Vidoll c'est officiel. Les adieux ont été bref mais remplis d'émotions indescriptibles... Tous ce que je sais que jamais personne ne m'aura fait de tels "adieux". Ce n'est pas vraiment des adieux puisque je ne pars pas vraiment d'Undercode. Je suis là... et je continuerais à les voir. En attendant, ils devront encore me supporter... mais je ne pense pas que cela les dérangera. Bon voilà. J'ai fini ce journal que j'ai commencé le jour de mon entrée dans Vidoll. J'en commencerais sûrement un autre entre les deux. Et puis encore un autre en entrant dans un groupe. Comme j'ai toujours fait.

OWARI

Note de l'auteur : zzz zzz zzz zzz Aoi dort sur son genou chuuut... Kisaki ne réveilla pas Aoi sinon je la punition sera doublée... nan mais !


End file.
